1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for joining an extrudate member and a mating member together, and particularly, to an improvement in a structure and a method for joining an extrudate member having a closed sectional structure portion and an elongated mating member while placing an end of the extrudate member so as to intersect the mating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art joining structure of this type, a butt welding joint or a joint member has been utilized at a junction between the extrudate member and the mating member.
However, if the butt welding joint is employed, a preselected joining jig is required and hence, the handling of the jig is troublesome, resulting in a degraded joining operatability. Further, if the joint member is employed, the number of parts is correspondingly increased, and the construction is complicated.